


Insight

by lakrissnore



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrissnore/pseuds/lakrissnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could stars align so perfectly, and not be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is--call it a rusty comeback to writing. Just a small scrap.

Vegard’s fingers are so soft, Bård thinks as they entwine with his. Always the opposite of what he claims.

He lifts the weight of his thighs a bit and leans closer to Vegard, his head resting on his shoulder. The bed underneath them creaks a bit. It’s quite an old one—Bård slept in it through the childhood he spent in his home country. Not every night though.

 

> _Bård walked to Vegard’s room and seated down on the floor by the bed. The old moonlight shining through the window made him look even younger, actually. “Go back to your own bed,” the big brother said, voice a faint echo from the borderline of sleep and wake. Bård didn’t obey, but Vegard understood. It was one of those nights when Bård would sleep better on his brother’s floor than in his own bed. He’d breathe easier as long as he heard his older brother doing so too. There's strange comfort in it._

Bård’s thumb caresses Vegard’s hand, traces the faint wrinkles. A mutual decision of no words makes them get up from the bed. Their hands let go when they enter the hallway.

As Bård makes it downstairs, he looks over his shoulder to the doorframe where he often saw his mother wishing a goodbye or scolding him, but this time sees no one. So that when he helps Vegard jump down the last stair, he grabs him by his waist and kisses him hard on the mouth. Vegard seems to attempt to withdraw for a fraction of a second – Bård can’t tell if it’s out of fear to get caught or a vital need for air – until his body relaxes and Bård holds him tighter. “I’m happy.”

They meet their mother in the garden where she’s already setting up the table for a big family gathering. Their little brother, uncles, aunts, close and a bit distant family arrive for the dinner, and it’s all nice chatter, laughter and storytelling in the warm evening. Vegard sits on the other side, a table full of dishes and drinks separating them, and the younger tries to search for his eyes a few times. Just subtly, he knows his big brother gets a bit shy and unsettled in situations like this. But when the blue does meet the brown, it lasts hardly for a second. Yet Bård swears if poison had the shade of Vegard’s eyes, he’d drink it without a second thought. Soon Vegard gets snatched into a conversation with a childhood friend and their mother’s sister.

Bård wonders if it’ll go on forever—the lust and joy and love of them that seems never-ending and natural at the moment. Could he run out of luck?

He doesn’t believe in a god, but how could stars align so perfectly, and not be true? It has to be about him and Vegard.

Bård can still step back and pick another road. This could be just another one of his games. It’s an instinct that leaves him lying by his brother’s side for a moment longer in the lingering mornings, and he’s sure Vegard feels it too. They’re brothers after all, and maybe that’s the element making his luck possibly eternal.

They’re only amateurs when it comes to such big feelings, still so young to know if it’s really wise. But Bård will let days and years go by, and still turn to look on his side to see Vegard there. And he’ll thank every glimpse of hope he’s ever had and every stupid but encouraging word he's heard. He owed the world all the stars for finding his love so easily.

 


End file.
